


Right where I want you

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 18th Century, Drabble, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Third Silesian War, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: There are too unbelievable things happening as of now, Austria thinks, back to the ground. One: Prussia has beat him, and two; Austria is having a hard time not staring at him.





	Right where I want you

**Author's Note:**

> So. Many. Hetalia. Drabbles. Why. What is I doing with life. Help.

Austria gasps as he falls back on the ripped up grass, staining his coat. “Your unintell-“

                Prussia smiles, heeled part of his boot digging into Austria’s side and scoffing up dirt. This uncultured imbecile- does he not know how expensive these clothes are?

Apparently not, because Prussia is not apologizing to him, offering to pay for his high quality suit. Instead, he’s leaning down, perhaps to taunt Austria. That seems much more along his lines.

And Austria is right.

                Prussia grins almost manically with a grip of his collar (Austria winces at the fabric tearing), pulling him closer so he can gloat, likely.

“Hey Austria.”

                Austria rolls his eyes. “Yes, Prussia?”

“I won.”

                “I know.” Sadly, he’s right; Austria could stand to have slightly better military tactics (this once; he’s plenty good in others fights, of course)

“You should have to talk about how awesome I am.” Prussia seems to take joy in gloating; Austria can’t imagine why. War is necessary on occasion, but to take joy in it seems the very sign of an insignificant existence.

                But, this is Prussia. He doesn’t have a government that runs a military; he has a military that runs a government.

                “Well, that’s simple. There is nothing to talk about.”

“Hey!” Prussia, leans down a bit, staring at him with some mix of offense at another emotion Austria isn’t bothering to figure out.

                “I’ll have you know, I am by far the best Germanic state! I’m one of the best military powers ever! I’m way stronger than even France and England, never mind a pansy like you! I’m-“

Austria stops listening then, staring at the sky behind Prussia’s Iron Cross for a while before getting sick of the monologue.

                “Is there a point to all this?” He asks, after Prussia’s seventh declaration of his own awesomeness.

“What! Of course there is the point is, I’m awesome, I just beat you in a war, and now my boss says I can do whatever I like with you!”

                “What the-“ The _I’m married_ thankfully doesn’t escape Austria’s lips, but his fingers curl into the grass as he stares up. What on Earth could Prussia possibly be planning?

Instead of answering him, Prussia leans forwards until his knees are braced on either side of Austria, palms brushing the side of his cuffs (getting them dirty, that hedonistic Teutonic), running a finger up to Austria’s chest almost absentmindedly.

                Austria just stares at him, lips parting. Is Prussia-

“I want Silesia back, four eyes!”

Well, he apparently is not. Austria glares at him with quick breath and a pounding heart, momentarily tearing his gaze away.

                “Are you serious?” He just manages to get out without a noticeable hitch in his voice.

“Of course I’m serious! I’m Prussia, I’m-“

Austria sighs, and stops listening.

**Author's Note:**

> Historical Notes:  
> -The Third Silesian War took place in 1756 through 1763 and involved Prussia and Austria on opposing sides. Prussia’s intentions during the war were mostly focused on the now mostly Polish regions of Silesia, which they eventually regained control over.  
> -Voltaire on Prussia: “Where some states have an army, the Prussian Army has a state”


End file.
